This invention relates generally to a device and method for anchoring tissue within a body and, more particularly, to a suture anchor for use in surgical procedures requiring attachment of tissue, such as ligaments, tendons and the like, to other, preferably harder or more fibrous, tissue, such as a bone surface.
Suture anchors are used in surgical procedures wherein it is necessary for a surgeon to attach tissue to the surface of bone, for example, during joint reconstruction and ligament repair or replacement. Suture anchors generally comprise an anchor portion for fixed attachment to the bone, and a suture portion extending from the anchor portion used to connect the tissue to the bone. The anchor portion is often a generally cylindrical body having a sharp pointed end. An impact tool is typically used for driving the pointed end of the anchor into the bone. The outer surface of the anchor portion may be barbed or serrated to prevent the suture anchor from being withdrawn from the bone. The outer surface of the anchor portion could also be threaded and a driver, turned by a conventional drill, used to seat the threaded anchor portion into the bone. The anchor portion may also be fitted into a hole formed in the bone.
With the anchor portion securely in the bone, the suture portion is used for securing the tissue to the bone. The procedure typically involves passing a needle with the suture attached through the tissue. The tissue is advanced along the suture and tension is applied to the suture to draw the tissue tightly against the bone. The needle is removed and the tissue is secured against the bone by knotting the ends of the suture extending from the tissue. The knot is brought down to the surface of the tissue and tightened sufficiently to secure the tissue and bone in close approximation to promote reattachment and healing. A sliding retainer is sometimes used with the suture to pin the tissue against the bone.
There are other conventional suture anchors for attaching tissue to bone. For example, the anchor portion could take other forms including a staple which is driven into the bone surface with the suture positioned between the staple legs and the staple web fixing the suture to the bone surface. Also, a pair of closely-spaced holes can be drilled in the bone for passing the suture into one hole and out the other. However, these procedures are often difficult to perform, particularly in areas with limited access, such as deep wounds.
Further, conventional methods for approximating tissue to bone using a suture are difficult and inefficient because the procedure requires manipulation of the suture for securing the tissue in place. This is a time-consuming part of most surgical procedures, particularly in microsurgery and endoscopic surgery where there is insufficient space to properly manipulate the suture.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved suture anchor for use in surgical procedures. The new suture anchor should eliminate the need for tying the suture to hold the tissue against the bone or other tissue surface. The method for using the suture anchor in surgical applications should allow a surgeon to approximate tissue to the bone or tissue surface in an efficient manner. A particularly useful new suture anchor would be used in surgical applications where space is limited such as microsurgery, endoscopic surgery or arthroscopic surgery.